Confession
by otakufujioshi
Summary: Morinaga and Souichi leave from the university as they normally do. What happens on their way back? What happens on their apartment? (I know the summary sucks lol) Rated M for language and Lemon. WARNING: Boy x Boy relationship , blood and strong language read at your own risk.


_Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine._

_A/N: I know it's kind of Angst at the beginning but I swear it gets better so keep reading! Anyways enjoy!_

Souichi's POV

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter." I muttered.

The door was a creak and someone entered. I didn't look up; I took a paper and scribbled what I was observing in the microscope. I jumped as I felt two arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Sempai…"

_Morinaga._

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" I yelled at him.

"~I'll do it if you kiss me~" he said teasingly.

I shoved him off.

"Stop fooling around and get to work Baka!" I said.

He smiled and removed his arms form my waist.

"Okay."

I glared at him and then turned back to my work.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Several hours passed. Finally I got up from the chair in which I was sitting, I stretched and turned around. Morinaga was observing something through a microscope. I touched his shoulder he jumped and turned around.

"I finished, you can leave now if you want." I said.

"No thanks Sempai, I'll be staying late today." He replied smiling.

"Whatever."

I turned on my heel and took off my jacket; I hung it on the hook and took my bag. I was about to leave when someone took my wrist and turned me around forcefully. I felt something soft land on my lips. I gasped in surprise and something soft, wet and slippery made its way inside my open mouth. It moved savoring every inch possible then it suddenly pulled away. I realized Morinaga had kissed me. I flushed scarlet.

"Bye Sempai." he said with a playful smile.

I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"Baka! Don't do that so suddenly!" I yelled at him.

I turned around and went outside. I made my way to the house I shared with Morinaga. I was halfway through there when I felt something heavy falling on top of me.

"What the-?!"

"~Sempai~" I heard Morinaga say softly on my ear.

I shoved him making him fall next to me. I got up quickly.

"You are so annoying! Stop trying to touch me whenever you get the chance to! Don't dare touch me again! If that's what you think about all day long then go get yourself someone who wants to do that every second of the day!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me with wide eyes. Then he gave me a smile which honestly speaking looked a little…

Fake.

"Sorry Sempai."

I glared at him. He got up and began walking next to me. We made our way to the house. He didn't dare to utter a single word during our trajectory which made me feel relaxed but at the same time a little uncomfortable. I stood in front of the apartment I took out the key turned the knob of the door and entered. Morinaga entered after me and he closed the door swiftly without making a noise. Without a backward glance I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found a dish with plastic covering it. I took it out and went towards the microwave oven. I opened it and was about to put it in when it was forcefully snatched out of my hands. I looked sideways startled by the sudden move. Morinaga was holding the plate.

"This is for tomorrow." He said shortly.

"Then make something!" I said.

"Is pasta okay?" he asked not even looking at me.

_Was he avoiding me?_

"Sure." I replied.

He went to the fridge took some ingredients out and placed them on a table.

"It will take a while you can go do whatever you want Sempai, I'll call you don't worry." He said.

I stared at him for a second then turned around and went to get something to read. I sat on the couch and took out a magazine about health care. I wasn't really paying attention to it at all.

"Dinner is ready!" shouted Morinaga.

"Going." I replied.

I threw aside the magazine I was reading and got up. I went towards the kitchen. There, laid neatly on top of the table was a plate of recently made pasta, a fork, a spoon, a knife and a glass of water. I sat on the chair. I suddenly realized Morinaga was next to me holding a tissue.

"Do you need it Sempai?"

"No… Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"No." he replied shortly.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Enjoy the food." He said turning around and leaving.

I stared at the place he had been standing just a second before.

_What's wrong with him?!_

I groaned in frustration and began eating the pasta.

_Maybe I was too harsh with him?_

I was half way through the plate now. I suddenly didn't feel hungry at all. I got up and decided to leave the food like that. I got up and went to a cupboard nearby. I pulled one of the drawers and rummaged through it trying to find a plastic wrapper. I took it out and covered the food, when I thought it was covered neatly I put it inside the fridge. I went to my room and took out a science-related magazine. I began reading after a while or so I realized I had been reading the same line all the time and not even a single word had entered inside my mind. I sighed in frustration. I got up and went to the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Huh?" I said aloud.

I leaned my ear against the door. I could hear a faint noise inside the room.

"Morinaga?" I called.

The faint noise ceased up at once.

"Are you there?"

"Yes… please don't enter…" his voice was weak.

_What the hell was happening?!_

"Oi! Morinaga open the door now!" I yelled banging my fist onto the door.

"I'm fine Sempai…please go and get some-!" there was a gasp of pain.

"Morinaga? MORINAGA!"

"RUN! GET OUT _NOW_!" there was a scream and a loud thud.

_What the hell?!_

"BAKA OPEN AT THIS INSTANT!"

"NO SEMPA-!"

There was a second thud. My heart began raising its beat; I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. I suddenly felt something wet touch my bare feet. I looked down and saw…

_Blood._

I turned the door knob desperately. I banged loud on the door.

_What the hell was happening?! What was he doing?!_

The blood began spilling to the sides. There was a second scream and another thud.

"SEMPAI! GO! GET OU-!" There was another gasp of pain continued by another thud.

_Why was he telling me to get out? What was happening inside the room?_

I suddenly realized I couldn't smash the door into pieces because I didn't have enough force. I ran around and saw an axe that was used to break doors. I don't know why it was there but I just picked it up and sped to the room where there were more screams and yells. I was about to break the door when it was clicked open. I threw the axe aside and opened the door. When I opened I felt my heart stop.

The walls, the sink, the bath tub, the floor, the windows, everything was soaked in blood. In the middle of the room two people were laying down. Both seemed unconscious. One was holding something in his hands and the other was laying there apparently unconscious. I bent down and saw Morinaga's black hair tainted with red liquid. He had a cut on the top of his forehead, his shirt was half ripped and with recently made cuts, his whole skin covered in what seemed cuts. I turned to the man next to him. He had light blue hair and grey eyes. He was clutching something in his hands. I stretched my hand and took out a black box from his hands. I was about to open it when I hear a moan. Startled I looked and saw Morinaga trying to say something.

"S-Sempai…"

I took his head on my lap and felt something wet burning my eyes. I placed my forehead on top of his.

"Shhh… don't talk…"

I felt tears leaking from my eyes.

"S-Sempai…I…so-r-…"

_What was he trying to say?_

"Morinaga …shhhh…don't talk…" I said.

I put the box inside my pocket and lifted Morinaga I placed one of his arms around my shoulder. I quickly took the phone and dialed the police number and the hospital number.

I sat there waiting for the doctor to come out of the room. The infernal _tick-tock_of the clock was driving me mad. I jumped as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw figure with a white mask on his face.

_The doctor._

"He is still unconscious but you can come in if you want to." He said.

I nodded and got up. I opened the door slowly. I saw Morinaga's body lying on the bed. His face was pale and his body was numb, he didn't seem alive at all. I shook that thought out of my head and turned to stare at him. I began feeling horrible.

What if he has amnesia?

What if he hates me for not running away when he told me to?

What if…

What if…

he's _dead._

I shook my head.

_No, it can't happen._

"_Yes, it can." a small voice in my head said._

I felt more tears running down my cheeks.

What was the last thing I had done with him?

And it hit me.

Why was he avoiding me?

I felt a stab on my chest.

My last words to him were…

"_You are so annoying! Stop trying to touch me whenever you get the chance to! Don't dare touch me again! If that's what you think about all day long then go get yourself someone who wants to do that every second of the day!"_

Fuck.

I think I seriously hurt him. I looked at his pale face. A tear fell on his cheek then two… three…and then they kept falling and falling.

But what was the point of crying over it now?

I did it.

I did what I most feared.

I _lost_ him.

I felt something warm touch the side of cheek.

"What the-?" I said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Sempai…sorry…"

I felt tears blurring my vision.

"Morinaga …Morinaga …" I placed a hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. I began sobbing.

"Sempai…I'm sorry for forcing you to do it with me… please forgive me… and find yourself a person…" he said weakly.

_What the hell is he talking about?!_

"Sempai…I know it's too late now…but…I love you…" he said.

He began closing his eyes.

"Wha-? No! NO! MORINAGA! DON'T PLEASE!" I yelled.

His hand slipped from my grasp and fell with a soft thud next to his body.

Now it happened.

I _lost_him forever.

I know it's too late now but I took his hand and placed it on my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his.

This was the last kiss we would share, the kiss of death.

I got up not being able to look at him anymore. I whipped my eyes on my sleeve. I went out of the room. Everybody was looking at me. They opened their mouths to speak but I shoved them off and went to the place I once shared with him. I opened the door and went to my room. I laid on the bed and began sobbing into my pillow. I don't know how but I eventually fell asleep.

_

I was walking down a deserted street there was nobody anywhere.

_Where had they gone?_

I kept walking. I looked sideway. I suddenly tripped on something and fell forward. I turned around and saw a body on the floor.

"What the-?"

I gasped as the body got up. It was tainted in blood. I recognized in horror Morinaga's face. It began creeping towards me.

"You...killed me... even though I loved you..."

"No! I didn't!" I yelled backing away, a shiver running through my spine.

"How could you hurt me...?" a second body began walking towards me.

"I...loved...you...I...apologized..." another body began making its way towards me.

"Why didn't you let me go... how long did you intend to make me suffer...?" a voice began hissing as another body appeared.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as they began putting their dead hands all over me.

"HELP! NO!"

I began feeling dizzy. I felt my body go numb, I realized I couldn't breathe...

"WAKE UP!" a voice shouted.

I opened my eyes startled. I felt sweat sticking to my body. I sat up panting. At least it had been all a dream but it seemed so...so real. I realized there was someone next to me I grabbed the front of the person's shirt.

"He gone... he's gone...he's gone..."

"Who's gone? Sempai are you feeling alright? Do you have fever or something?"

I felt a lump in my throat.

_This voice._

I looked upwards and froze at the spot.

_Morinaga._

"Sempai?" he said.

I stared at him.

"Am I dreaming?_"_

"Eh? No...why do you ask?" he said.

I stared at him then walked out of the bed and went towards the wall I banged my head against it a couple of times.

"What the hell are you doing?! Sempai don't do that!"

I turned to look at him.

"I-I'm not dreaming right?"

"No...Sempai are-?"

I cut him off by pressing my lips fiercely to his. Both of us fell to the floor hitting our heads. He gasped and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned as my tongue savoured every inch of his opened mouth. I pulled away and saw saliva drooling from the corner of our mouths. I glanced at him, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"W-What's the matter?" I said.

"I-I thought you didn't want me to touch you..." he said.

"Eh? Wh-?"

It hit me.

He sat up and stared at me. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Sem-?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it... I-It just slipped from my mouth. I didn't mean it..."

"Why did you kiss me?" he said his voice sounded wounded.

"Because...I...I..."

"You?" I could almost feel him raising his eyebrows. I didn't dare to look up.

"L-Lo-Lo-ve...y-you…" I said.

"..."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

I gasped as my head hit the floor. I felt Morinaga's lips crash to mine passionately. All my thoughts were drifted away from my head. I felt my body act on its own accord. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue moving it skilfully, tangling itself with mine. I moaned into his mouth. He gave a low groan and it resonated through my chest. He pulled away and I groaned because of the lost of contact. He began sinking his teeth into my flesh. I moaned loudly. He licked the side of my neck up until my earlobe. He then lowered himself and left a trail of marks from the hollow of neck until my waist line. I gasped as I felt his hand touch one of my pink buds. He began sucking at one and fondling the other teasingly. He bit it and I moaned in pleasure. He then proceeded to do the same with the other. I felt my body growing hotter as he continued to leave his mark all over my body. I gasped as I felt his tongue playing with the top of my length. I twitched as he rubbed the slit. I gave a shudder as one of his fingers entered me. He waited for me to custom to his finger inside me.

"Senpai… are you okay?"

"Yes…keep going…" I said.

He slipped a second and then a third. He moved it in circles stretching it. When he considered I was ready he positioned himself in front of me and entered in one swift movement. I panted heavily, a wave of pain and pleasure rushing through my entire body. Morinaga waited for me to get used to the feeling.

"Sempai…Can I move now?" he asked panting.

"Y-Yes." I said.

He began moving I screamed in pleasure. He stopped for a second then thrust deeper. He suddenly hit something making me scream in pleasure.

"Do that again…" I whispered into his ear.

I felt him shiver. He hit that spot again. I moaned. He hit it four times in a row. I felt myself reach my climax.

"Morinaga…I-I'm going to-" I shut my eyes. I felt my vision cloud with lust. I sprayed my seed over myself and Morinaga. He thrust deeper hit that spot that made me scream a couple of times more and then released himself inside me. I felt my insides warm up. He pulled out carried me to bed, laid me there and collapsed next to me. He stretched a hand on my cheek.

"I love you." Morinaga said encircling my waist, pulling me closer.

After a moment of hesitation I snuggled closer. His eyes widen after a moment he smiled and kissed the top of my head. We fell to a deep slumber.

_

I opened my eyelids slowly. I snuggled closer to something. I realized it wasn't Morinaga I was hugging a pillow.

_Where the hell is he?!_

I began panicking.

_What if yesterday was a dream?_

I felt my chest tighten.

"Morning Sempai, I'm making breakfast now. Why don't you take a shower?" Morinaga's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed in relief. It wasn't a dream then. I got up and was about to move but, felt my lower back fail me. I slumped to the floor. I felt something leaking out of my ass. I flushed scarlet as I realized what happened.

_Morinaga that idiot! He released himself inside me!_

"Morinaga you asshole!" I shouted.

He peeked inside the room.

"Sorry Sempai, let me help you." He said lifting me from the floor bridal-style.

"Oi! You bastard! Leave me down at this instant!" I yelled struggling against his grip.

He smiled and put me inside the bath tub. It was already filled with hot water.

"Take as long as you want." He said nibbling at my lower lip.

I flushed scarlet and shoved him aside.

"Leave already you pervert!"

He gave me one last goofy smile and left the bathroom.

_

When I was sure I had cleaned myself, I got up and made my way to the kitchen where Morinaga had left breakfast. I sat down and wondered where he could be. I began eating silently.

"Sempai." I jumped as Morinaga's voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and sat in front of me. He stared into my eyes.

"We have to talk." He said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked starting to feel nervous.

_What did he want to talk about?_

He took out a little box. I remembered it was the same I had taken from the guy who came to my house.

"Remember this box?"

I nodded curtly.

"Well the guy, who you saw last time, was a robber who tried to steal this form me. I don't know how he knew I had this but the point is he tried to take it. I tried to push him away but he started hitting me. Then you came I didn't plan for you to listen so I try to make you go away. Taking advantage of the situation the guy hit me a couple of times more. We both ended up unconscious I don't know what happened afterwards. The last thing I remember is apologizing to you."

"Well…?" I asked looking at the box.

He took a deep breath again and opened it. He extracted a silver-colored ring and took my left hand.

"Will you marry me _Souichi_?"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I-I…" I stammered flushing scarlet.

He looked at me.

"You don't have to answer now." He said backing his hand away.

"I do." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" he asked with a joy filled voice.

"I accept."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

Morinaga launched himself above me embracing me tightly.

"I love you…I love you…I truly only love you…" he whispered happily.

He pulled away smiling. I saw tears filling his eyes.

"It's nothing to cry over idiot!" I said.

"I'm so happy." He said wiping the tears.

He took the box and placed the ring on my finger. He took out another box and gave me the ring. I picked it up and without hesitation slipped the silver ring on his finger. I looked at the ring carefully. There was something engraved on it.

'_My body and soul belong to Morinaga.'_

I flushed scarlet as I read this. I pulled his hand and read his.

'_My body and soul belong to Souichi.'_

I looked at him and felt my eyes burn. He smiled and pressed his lips softly to mine.

"You're mine now." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said flushing scarlet.

He pressed his lips to mine again softly.

"We have to tell everybody." Morinaga said.

I nodded curtly.

He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my forehead.

_

_Hi there!_

_First of all a special thanks to my beta reader LECyr4!_

_So what do you guys think?_

_I was sitting in my room the other day and just got inspiration. I began writing and oh well this is what I got. I know it's kind of cheesy lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Reviews would be wonderful._

_Lots of lemons! (kesesesesese :3 )_

_Otaku Fujioshi_


End file.
